Ruby Field
The Ruby Field is a pinball table in . Its counterpart is the Sapphire Field. Field Features Catch 'EM Mode Catch 'Em Mode can be activated by sending the ball through the right loop twice, lighting up two Catch 'Em arrows, then sending the ball into 's mouth. Some Pokémon will only appear when all 3 Catch 'Em arrows are lit, however. Also, there are special Pokémon one can catch in Catch 'Em mode. Egg Mode Hitting three times will push it into the Egg Stand and start heating the Egg. Hitting it once more will make the Egg hatch. Afterwards, sending the ball into the Egg stand again will lead to or replacing the Egg. Pokémon Mart/EVO Mode The Ruby Field shop can be found up the ramp at the top-right of the field. Sending the ball up the ramp once will open the door and grant access for one visit, after which the door will close. Sending the ball through the left loop three times will make entering the shop activate EVO mode. will only evolve into on this field, and will only evolve into on the Sapphire Field. Travel Mode Hitting the button in front of will start a that makes the two poke their heads out. Hitting the Linoone on the left will make a appear. Travel Mode will start as soon as three Gulpin are on the field. Bonus Fields The first Bonus Field focuses on . The next field is a battle against . After Groudon has been beaten twice, the next bonus field will be against and it will then be added to the circuit of Bonus Fields. The Bonus Field can be reached through the help of . Unique features There is a Ball Upgrade in plain sight. It can be reached by punching the ball with , which changes its stance each time the Linoone on the right is hit. First two punches will push back, making a bridge to access the Upgrade on the third time. The Upgrade will occasionally be replaced with an extra ball. Located between Cyndaquil and the Pokémon bumpers, the formation switch will change the formation of said bumpers. The Chinchou float in place or move around. Sometimes two Chinchou will disappear and sometimes they will be replaced by or Whiscash. Areas This is a listing of the areas on the Ruby Field and the Pokémon that appear there. They are listed in the in-game order: Forest * * * * * * * * * Treecko is not found on the Sapphire Field. Volcano * * * * * * * This area cannot be reached on the Sapphire Field. Plains * * * * * * * * * * * Nuzleaf, Illumise and Zangoose aren't found on the Sapphire Field. Ocean * * * * * * * * * Lileep, Staryu and Wailmer aren't found on the Sapphire Field. Safari Zone * * * * * * * * * This area cannot be reached on the Sapphire Field. Cave * * * * * * * * * Mawile and Solrock are not found on the Sapphire Field. Ruins * * * * Other Pokémon The following Pokémon can be found in any area, though there is less than a 1% chance of seeing them: * * * * * The following Pokémon can only be obtained by beating their mini-games: * (Second time) * (Second time) * (Available in the slot machine only when at the Ruins) Category:Pokémon Pinball